


Hate fuck I guess bros

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I also wrote this for me and isabellas enjoyment, M/M, NSFW, Rival fucking i guess, Sometimes i write shit just to make everyone suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: No excuse for this hdgxgx





	Hate fuck I guess bros

**Author's Note:**

> For isabella cause we both kill each other with this bullshit <3

Jose couldn't help the smirk that approached his lips as he read the score clear as day. 

1-0 

It was only the first half but Manchester managing to get the lead is a personal win for Jose. Some might say his head is in the wrong place when he says this but they don't know the full extent. Jose's eyes scanned to look for a certain German man. As soon as finding him talking to one of his players he locked eyes with him. Only truly breaking eye contact when Jose was pulled away to the Manchester locker room. Of course he wouldn't stay for long here he never did when playing against Jurgen. 

Hell In less than five minutes he would be meeting Jurgen in a dirty, liverpool bathroom that Jurgen would claim that ' no one ever goes here we're fine.' And Jose would only roll his eyes and mentally prepare himself to kill Jurgen if anyone were to see them. But Jurgen would only chuckle at his paranoia and kiss him before going on with more arousing activities. 

That's where things were a bit different between the two men. For as long as Jose could remember it's always been like this between the two. One would win and be able to fuck the other, no strings attached. Well the two liked to say there's no strings attached but Jose knows it's way more then that. If it was just that the 'relationship' would have ended long ago. From blow jobs to full blown fuck sessions its always interesting to see how Jurgen takes the opportunity. It almost makes Jose want to have him more often. 

Jurgen himself? Personality wise he wasn't too bad. Then again it was almost impossible for anyone to truly hate Jurgen. Not even Jose himself hated the man well he would like to think he hates the man. But of course Jurgen would always turn his dislike for him into something well, different. 

Does he laugh at his own jokes? Yeah   
Annoy Jose to no end? Pretty much   
Is adorable in his own way that makes Jose want to kiss his fucking grin off? Sometimes 

Jurgen had always been a bit different for Jose even if the man liked to claim he was the ' normal one.' Where most would get angry at Jose for his clear attacks on others. Jurgen doesn't mind Jose making fun of him, he doesn't even get angry not once. He always seems to take it as if its a joke and Jose doesn't know if he's grateful for that or not. Whenever Jose asks about it, he's never one to not be blunt about something that makes him wonder. 

He actually remembers it clearly it had been their first pre game against each other. They were still in a cramped dirty bathroom except now its an American bathroom and Jose doesn't care. But he does care when the thoughts keep lingering in his head. He did criticize Jurgen pretty bad on how much he was spending on players and yet the man had only laughed it off when asked. Which prompts Jose to move back a bit and remove Jurgen from his mouth. The man quickly looked down at Jose in a questionable manner but didn't make an effort to move him back to his previous actions. 

" Why don't you get mad at me" 

" What?" 

" When I talk about you, you never get mad at me" 

" Is this some kind of anger kink? Because its no wonder your always talking shit then and-" 

" Jurgen" 

" Okay okay, getting mad at you is like getting mad at a baby." 

" I think I would have been better off not knowing" 

" Oh c'mon I could go after you so bad but I don't know. Now please " 

" Fine fine" 

And just like that Jose went back to sucking the other man off. Only even thinking of stopping when he heard a groan from Jurgen and then the man grabbing his hair closer. 

That was a clear memory Jose wasn't always so proud of. But it didnt matter he was about to see the man again. Today he wouldn't have to wait much longer to see him. He ignored the tugging in his chest that wanted to see Jurgen it had been way too long. 

There were times where it they were close enough they would visit each other. Well it was mostly Jurgen winning a game and then visiting Jose for his 'prize' as he liked to say all the time. 

Jose couldn't think more about those times when he checked the time and made his way to meet Jurgen. The man always complained that Jose took too long to get there. 

 

**************************

" Took you long enough"   
Jose said abruptly as he pulled the man into a rather tiny bathroom stall. He didn't look up at Jurgen, he didn't have to he knew the man was grinning and looking way too happy about the situation. Jurgen always had no shame when it came to anything and fucking was no exception. 

Jurgen didn't say anything for a moment instead hunching lower to meet Jose's lips. The kiss was all too common and not enough for Jose as he tugged at Jurgen's shirt while the other man's hands were on his lower back. Both men were comfortable for a minute just kissing as if they were 18 again. And it did feel like just like that, if you would have told Jose years ago that he would be hornyly making out with Jurgen Klopp in a cramp bathroom stall he would have punched you in the face. And yet here he is putting all of his energy to getting Jurgen to bend over for him. 

He after all had won the first half meaning he gets to do whatever to Jurgen. But before any bending or even more arousing activities could happen Jurgen spoke up. His eyes flashing with playfullness. 

 

" Awww is Jose grumpy? I'm sorry sweetie I had a team to manage"   
Jurgen teased as he leaned downward for more kisses from the other man. Although now the kisses were faster but gentler almost as if it was needed between the two. Jose's hands curled around Jurgen's shirt and didn't bother to respond just yet

Just how Jurgen planned he was quick to slowly move the shorter man back till his back hit the wall. He kissed a bit faster now even bringing his knee to sit in between Jose's thighs. But like always Jose isn't gonna give up the play for dominance without a fight. He pushes Jurgen away just enough to be able to see him again. 

" Yeah maybe you need to get better considering the score" 

" That's where you're wrong Jose"   
And with that Jurgen's hand quickly moved to Jose's ass and attempted to carry the other man. And that's when Jose realized he had been tricked into this and he's quick to object against it. 

But like always Jurgen already has his plan settled and he isn't giving up. Especially since he knows Jose like when he does this. Jose seems to recognize this and his natural scowl enters his face and Jurgen can only chuckle at the man's actions. He looked and was acting like a child at the moment but nothing a few actions couldn't solve. 

That's something no one really understood about Jose. All the man wanted was some attention maybe a few fucks. Jurgen wouldn't push it that far but he didn't mind the man's temper or attitude. And Jose didn't mind Jurgen's positivity for everything. Which it seems brought them together they simply didn't mind each other and slowly it made the two gravitate towards each other. 

" No, don't even try it's my turn and I'm winning"   
Jose complained and attempted to get out of Jurgen's grasp but quickly stopped when Jurgen brought his face to kiss around Jose's face. An affectionate but annoying gesture in Jose's opinion but he doesn't protest against it as he stops all movement to lean against Jurgen's touch. 

Which technically as the agreement goes because of how much they argue on how gets to fuck who. They agreed that whoever wins or is closer to winning a game gets to fuck the other. But as faith would have it Jurgen didn't always follow the rules. Actually scratch that he never did, he didn't let the shorter man anywhere close to his ass. Jose would always complain but the both of them truly knew that Jose loved being fucked.  

" I think I deserve it more and you don't mind giving it to me"   
Jurgen whispered back as he let the man carefully go down and pulled down his pants in one swift tug. Of course Jose had to pick the tightest pants to wear. Jurgen didn't mind too much as he threw his pants to the side and yanked his own pants off. They didn't need to get rid of much more as they only had a limited time to do this. 

Jose was all too willing to agree with Jurgen as he wrapped his hands around Jurgen's neck to cling to him. One of those few moments Jose could properly let his guard down and finally let someone else take control. And that's just what Jurgen did as he held Jose with one arm pressing him harder against the stall wall. The other rumbling through his jacket pocket to find the tube. He squirted the liquid and his fingers and the rest didn't need much more. 

" Jurg- ahh fuck" 

" Mhm, am I changing your mind?" 

" Shut up and not too rough I still have another hour of pacing to do" 

" Maybe you should sit your little ass down for once. Instead of screaming at your poor players who are just trying they're best. After all you look better sitting all nice and quiet" 

" ..." 

 

" No words? I love this Jose better"

 

**********************

His players never seemed to notice when Jose walked back into the locker room with a limp. The fucking had only lasted such a short time and yet made Jose look like a mess. His hair ruffled in ways he hated, his pants wrinkled and his cheeks say too red. 

Even after Jose's warning the German man seemed to only take it as a challenge for him to beat. And people called Jose stubborn? Not as much as Jurgen is. 

His scowl settled down on his mouth as he ignored the stares from everyone. Instead deciding to start telling at everyone seemed like a better choice. After all Jose doesn't get paid to not yell at this mess of a team. Jurgen would have shook his head and began to explain to him that he should love his players. He does but not in the way Jurgen does. 

No one asks why he has a limp nor does anyone ask why he comes into the locker room with a liverpool jacket. 

When half time finally came to an end he came to the knowledge he had managed to grab Jurgen's jacket. And if the embarrassment isn't enough he only found out when Jurgen and his own players had passed them in the tunnel and Jurgen had leaned in and whispered the situation. Jose went pale and he could see Jurgen look way too proud of himself.

He is truly gonna kill the other man one day and he can't say if he'll regret it. 

 

********************************


End file.
